logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Discovery Family
Discovery Kids Channel (first era) 1996–1997 Discovery Channel Kids 1997 Discovery Kids Channel (second era) 1997–2001 2001–2002 DSK2001.png DK White OnScreenBug.png|White on-screen bug Discovery Kids on screen.svg|On-screen bug D¡scoveryK!ds logo (1).png|DK Discovery Kids Latinoamerica) 1999-2001 (1).png DiscoveryLogo2001.png|Logo as seen in Discovery Kids Ultimate Guide to the Awesome In March 2001, the Discovery Kids channel re-branded; its updated logo was designed by The Lyons Group. An animated version of the secondary logo can be found at the end of episodes of Truth or Scare. Discovery Kids 2002–2010 This logo's debut coincided with the start of Discovery Kids's stint as NBC's Saturday morning programming provider because of USA. Since Discovery Kids's sister networks changed its logos with the Gotham font in 2008, this was the only Discovery network to remain with the Aurora Bold Condensed wordmark until it became The Hub on October 10, 2010. 2008–2010 (alternate) A rare secondary logo was used for a brief period from 2008-2010 before the rebranding to The Hub where the channel was simply referred to as "@DK" in promos as well as the on screen bug in the corner. 2010–present (website) This logo is currently used online and in consumer product packaging. The Hub 2009–2010 (pre-launch) Hub followup logo expl lg.jpg|Prototypes for the logo Hubrender1.jpg 2010–2013 On April 30, 2009, Hasbro and Discovery Communications announced that they intended to launch a joint-venture kids television network which would use Discovery Kids' distribution network. The brand for the new network was unveiled on January 14, 2010. According to a press release, the logo symbolizes "a catalyst of action and imagination" and is intended to represent the network's "thrilling, modern and dynamic" tone. The identity was created by Troika Design Group. '' vitiation). ]] The Hub premiered on October 10, 2010. Even though Discovery Kids no longer exists as a channel, it is still available as a website for children to learn about science. *Press releasehttp://hubworld.com/press-release.htmhttp://tformers.com/article.php?sid=12917 *Troika *Brand New *Discovery Kids website (still online) Hub Network 2013–2014 In May 2013, the word "Network" was added to the current logo, and the channel began calling itself "Hub Network" in promos and press releases. Hub Network (2013) (Print).svg|Print version Hub Network (2013) (Alternative) (Print).svg|Alternative print version 2014 Hub Network (2014) (Print).svg|Print version Hub Network (2014) (Stacked) (Print).svg|Stacked print version A slight overhaul of the logo was launched on January 13, 2014, as part of its new on-air look with the slogan, "Making Family Fun". However this logo was shortlived because of the rebranding of the channel to Discovery Family. Discovery Family 2014–present Discovery Family (Print).svg|Print version Discovery Family All Together Now.svg|Logo with slogan "All Together Now" On June 12, 2014, it was reported that Margaret Loesch would step down from her role as Hub Network president and CEO by the end of 2014. On September 17, 2014, it was announced that the Hub Network will be rebranded to Discovery Family. A press release confirmed that the rebrand date will be on October 13, 2014. Hasbro sold 10% of the channel to Discovery Communications and Hasbro owned 40% and Discovery owned 60%. With this change, the Discovery name returned to this channel's name for the first time in four years. It was then launched on October 13, 2014. Its slogan is "Let's Go!". *Discovery, Hasbro Modify Hub Partnership *Press Release See also *Discovery Kids (Latin America) External links *Discovery Family Category:Discovery Family Category:Discovery Channel Category:Discovery, Inc. Category:Hasbro Category:The Hub Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Children's television networks Category:Kids and Family television networks in the United States Category:1996 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2013 Category:2014